


A Date that Goes Well at First, but things Happen

by FurudeKami



Series: Crossover Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Date Interruptions, France and Spy being France and Spy, Hetalia/TF2 Crossover, I may or may not be sorry for this, M/M, Scout/Canada is my drug okay, Soldier being Soldier, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: Canada and Scout decide to have a nice date. It's going well at first, but things just keep getting in the way and getting Canada angrier and angrier.





	A Date that Goes Well at First, but things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: I may or may not be SO sorry about this.

Canada was having a rather peaceful day today. Oddly enough, no one had mistaken him for America since THEY came around. The RED team of the Teufort wars were actually a lot less crazy than people said they were. At least when they were around Canada and France. Canada thought back and remembered how France and Spy were immediately all over each other, and he shook his head with a small smile. He was snapped out his thoughts when he heard loud and violent pounding on his front door. He jumped and shouted quickly in surprise, gathering himself for a moment before hurrying to the door. By the sound of it, it was either America or Soldier banging on it. He opened the door quickly when he got to it.

"'Ey babe! Ready for our date~?"

It was Scout.

Canada shamefully admitted to America that he had fallen for Scout the first moment their eyes met, and America went straight to him and spilled every detail. Oddly enough, Scout was welcome to the idea of getting to know Canada despite his loud and obnoxious cries to the world about how much he was into girls. Canada and Scout quickly became best friends even. Canada eventually truly confessed to Scout one night at a festival the group had decided to attend. France and Spy had ditched them and ran off somewhere, and left Canada and Scout to themselves. Scout was just as shy as Canada was when he accepted. Now, he's louder and more bold than ever before. Scout will quite literally parade around to anyone that will listen to talk about his "amazin' Canadian boyfriend".

"H-hey Jeremy. Aren't you a bit early?"

"Nope!" Scout said, "Ain't any time too early for spendin' time with my man!"

Canada smiled and blushed, which seemed to make Scout beam when he noticed. Canada invited him inside and they went over to the couch to sit.

"Y'know, this is the only time I can remember ever bein' in your house Matthew. It's real nice. An' this couch is SOO comfy!"

Canada giggled as Scout wiggled around and snuggled into the cushions of the couch, making odd but content sounding noises. Scout eventually stopped and sat normally again. Canada had stopped paying attention to him and was currently watching TV. Scout decided to pull one of his cheesy moves and do the "pretend to yawn and stretch when you're actually just trying to put your arm around them" thing. Canada jolted ever so slightly, but leaned back into Scout's touch and cuddled up to him. They continued to just cuddle and watch TV for a few hours, until they had to get ready to go to the restaurant Scout had booked a night for them at. When they arrived in Canada's car (Scout had actually walked to Canada's house, much to his frustration), Canada looked at it in amazement. The place wasn't just an ever so slightly higher quality restaurant than average. It was _very nice_ ; just from the outside Canada could easily tell.

The two went inside and were seated, having their menus handed to them by a rather interesting waitress. She happened to have a thing for Scout, judging by how she looked at him and spoke to him. Canada was already boiling up with rage and jealousy. Scout had never seen the more... _animalistic_ side of him. He didn't want Scout to see it anytime soon either. Scout was just as into the talk it seemed, not even trying to hide it from Canada. Scout happened to quickly glance at Canada, and froze, stopping his conversation as well the very moment Canada's rage filled eyes met his. Canada showed no signs of anything wrong besides this, and was very good at hiding it. Not even the waitress noticed when she too looked at him.

"I apologize for my _boyfriend's_ behavior. I'm ready to order now if you would please take mine." Canada said calmly, adding an ever so slight sharpness to the word "boyfriend".

"...Y-yes. Of course, sir." The waitress replied, obviously not expecting what Canada had said.

Scout looked at his menu quietly while Canada ordered, and was ready for his own by the time Canada finished. The waitress wrote it down and went to get everything prepared. Scout risked another look at Canada, and had to hide his mixed relief and nervousness at how Canada's expression had returned to normal.

"Hey, uh... Sorry 'bout that Matthew..It's a habit at this point-" Scout whispered.

"No need." Canada whispered back. "I forgive you. This time. I will warn you though, I'm the worst person in the world for you to cheat on. _Understand?_ "

Scout nodded quickly. Canada didn't like how Scout continued to look down and stay quiet during their time there, so he tried to diffuse the situation.

"How's your mom been?"

Scout looked back up finally, and slowly began to start talking again. Pretty soon he had informed Canada of everything that had happened in the last three months with her considering how fast he was talking. Canada could easily keep up. He had had so many talks with America and Prussia that Scout's rapid speech was no different than a casual chat. After a few more minutes the food was finally brought out. Canada put his hands together and grinned.

"Itadakimasu!" Canada whispered cheerfully.

Scout laughed and nodded in agreement before starting to shovel in food. Oddly he didn't get any looks for how he was eating. Other than that Scout was uncharacteristically well behaved the entire time. Scout and Canada had fun, just chatting and enjoying each other's company with some good food.

It was about an hour later when they finally decided they needed to leave. Canada was stuffed. He had ordered multiple maple related desserts while they were there and could barely stand when he was done. Even Scout was concerned at how much Canada ate. Canada had driven them back to his house, and they quietly stepped inside and took their shoes and coats off.

"Man, that was some good stuff! I'm real glad I could do this with ya Matthew!"

"I'm glad too." is all Canada said in reply.

Canada walked over to Scout and cupped his face in his hands. Scout blushed quite a bit but didn't resist. They slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together, their eyes fluttering closed. They had wrapped their arms around each other as if they would be torn apart forever if they didn't.

"Je'taime Jeremy..." Canada whispered sweetly between kisses.

"Yeah. I love you too."

They continued until they had to break apart for air, gently placing their foreheads together and closing their eyes again.

Then Canada heard it.

An ever so slight exhale. It wasn't from Scout, and sounded like a mix of a laugh and a sigh. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Scout.

"Wh-what's wrong? Did I do something bad?" Scout asked worriedly.

"No. They're watching us." Canada said with a slight growl as he glared at the closet.

"What the fuck?! Who?!"

Canada stomped over to the closet and pulled it open, revealing France and Spy squished together behind the clothes.

"France! Spy! Get OUT!" Canada growled ad pointed at the door.

"Oh Canada, don't be like that," France said sadly, "We just wanted to make sure you two were happy and showing your love properly~"

"Francis dear, you may want to reword that. Even I thought that was creepy." Spy said.

"No rewording. Only LEAVING."

Spy nodded in acknowledgement, having given up and drug France out of the closet and out of the room despite his complaints.

"Fuck...How did I not hear 'em...?"

"No clue." Canada said blandly. "Let's get back to what we were doing before something else gets in our way before we can do what we want."

Scout grinned and pulled Canada close by his hips. They were just about to kiss again until they heard many a pound on the front door.

"OPEN UP MAGGOTS! YOU ARE REQUIRED FOR INSPECTION!" Soldier's voice boomed despite being outside and Scout and Canada being upstairs.

" **MOTHER FUCKERS!!** " Canada screamed angrily and stormed out of the room, telling Scout to stay put.

Scout only heard Canada's " **WHAT?!** " as he swung open the door. Soldier said something that Scout didn't understand, then there was a loud boom-like sound and the door slammed shut again. Scout didn't even want to know what Canada had done. All he knew is that it shut Soldier up right away. Canada came stomping back up the stairs and into the room again. He sat down on his bed with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Everyone ruined your mood for it didn't they?"

"...Yeah. Sorry Jeremy..." Canada mumbled quietly.

Scout smiled and shook his head, going over to the bed and pushing Canada down so he would lay. He covered Canada up and also got into bed with him. He pulled Canada close and smiled reassuringly, getting a smile in return. Canada head turned off the lamp and they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't just skip to the end notes and you read the whole thing, I applaud you good person boi. I'm not used to actually delving into my love for HetaliaXTF2 crossovers publicly so it took a tad bit of bravery for me to post this.


End file.
